


Raising The Banner

by Caelien



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelien/pseuds/Caelien
Summary: A short based on the Iron Banner event for the Destiny 2 video game





	Raising The Banner

“Heave! Put your backs into it!” Shiro-4 watched as the Iron Temple huscarls lifted the giant metal disc upright before their leader locked it into place. Next to him, his face implacable, Saladin Forge looked on with a critical eye. The Temple’s bondsmen were well practiced at setting up the Iron Banner in it’s designated spot in the Tower but Saladin nevertheless observed every stage of it’s construction.

“So, soon be time to light the banner again.” Shiro wasn’t expecting an answer but still felt the need to try and engage in conversation. “Should be interesting to see what the next crop of Guardians can bring.”

Saladin snorted in derision. “Too many are chasing after the Exile, thinking he knows what’s best for them.” Shiro shifted uncomfortably, sensing where this conversation was going. “These young whelps don’t realise that there’s no point fighting our future enemies if the ones in the present are at our door”

“Not all though, some have got their heads screwed on right.” Shiro’s mind drifted back to the Guardian who helped liberate the Iron Temple from the Fallen Splicers attack, and the others who had rallied in defence of it. Saladin’s face softened slightly and he turned to the Hunter.

“That is what gives me hope, old friend.” The Iron Lords dark eyes lit with emotion as he spoke. “Those whose hearts sing in battle like Skorri used to do. They will be the ones to bring glory back.”

Saladin turned back to the construction as frames brought in the braziers that would keep the Banner lit. “Soon the fires shall burn again, and the Iron Banner will welcome those who are worthy.”


End file.
